1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission for operating an auxiliary assembly, such as for example an oil pump or a transmission oil pump, in a drivetrain of a vehicle, in particular of a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
In known hybrid drivetrains, the torque of the internal combustion engine is conducted via a rotary vibration damper (usually in the form of a dual mass flywheel (ZMS)) to a wet or dry starting clutch, the output part of which is connected to an electric drive (electric machine) such that via a second rotary vibration damper (for example a classic compression-spring or bow-spring damper), both the internal combustion engine torque and also the electric machine torque can be introduced into a downstream transmission (stepped automatic transmission/CVT/dual clutch transmission).
To control the starting clutch and the automatic transmission and to lubricate all of the transmission components, an oil pressure is usually required in the system, which oil pressure is generated by a mechanically driven hydraulic oil pump. The drive of such a transmission oil pump, which is usually arranged radially at the outside in the transmission, is generally realized by a chain drive, the drive-input-side sprocket of which is arranged coaxially with respect to the transmission input shaft. In the case of known torque converter automatic transmissions, the sprocket is driven by the converter casing (the pump neck) and a spline toothing, and thus at the engine speed. The drive via a component arranged radially outside the second rotary vibration damper however firstly restricts the installation space for the second rotary vibration damper radially and axially, and secondly has an adverse effect on weight and mass moment of inertia.